militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4683d Air Defense Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award }} The 4683rd Air Defense Wing (Air Def Wg) is a discontinued United States Air Force (USAF) organization. Its last assignment was with Aerospace Defense Command (ADC)'s Goose Air Defense Sector at Thule Air Base, Greenland, where it was discontinued in 1965. The wing was organized in 1960 and assigned a fighter interceptor squadron and a squadron operating a radar for ground control intercept. The 4683d also acted as the host organization at Thule until October, when support units were transferred to the 4683d Air Base Group, which was attached to the wing, but assigned to the 64th Air Division in Newfoundland. It supported the Ballistic Missile Early Warning System when the system was activated at Thule, but was discontinued when that mission supplanted the wing's traditional air defense mission. History The 4683rd Air Def Wg was established in 1960 when ADC assumed host responsibility for Thule AB from Strategic Air Command. Its operational mission was to act at the command and control echelon, controlling both a radar and a fighter squadron in Greenland to provide forward air defense of northeast North America. Through the attached 4683rd Air Base Group, the wing also acted as the USAF host organization for Thule AB. The wing provided support for an Army Nike Missile air defense unit. The 931st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron (AC&W Sq), already at Thule, was reassigned to the wing from the 64th Air Division immediately upon organization of the wing.Cornett & Johnson, p. 105 The 931st was located on Pingarssuit Mountain (Site N-32), 20 miles south of the main base. The wing was assigned the 332d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), flying F-102 Delta Dagger interceptor aircraft when the squadron moved to Thule from England AFB, Louisiana in September 1960. Cornett & Johnson, p. 127 It also supported the Ballistic Missile Early Warning System (BMEWS) when the system was activated at Thule. The 332nd FIS was inactivated at the end of May 1965. The wing was discontinued in 1965 and replaced as host organization at Thule by the 4683rd Air Base Group.Cornett & Johnson, p. 88 The wing's 931st AC&W Sq was assigned to the 4683rd Air Base Group until the squadron was inactivated on 24 December 1965. The Army's NIKE operations also ended in 1965, and Thule's primary mission became BMEWS operations. Lineage * Designated as the 4683d Air Defense Wing and organized on 1 July 1960 : Discontinued on 1 July 1965 Assignments * 64th Air Division, 1 July 1960 * Goose Air Defense Sector, 1 July 1963 - 1 July 1965 Stations * Thule AB, Greenland, 1 July 1960 - 1 July 1965 Components Group * 4683rd Air Base Group (attached) : Designated, organized, assigned to Goose Air Defense Sector and attached to 4683rd Air Defense Wing on 1 October 1960 : Redesignated 4683rd Combat Support Group on 1 April 1963 : Redesignated 4683rd Air Base Group on 1 July 1965 and relieved from attachment to 4683rd Air Defense Wing : Reassigned to the 37th Air Division on 1 April 1966 : Reassigned to the 21st Air Division on 1 December 1969 : Discontinued on 31 March 1977 Operational Squadrons * 332d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 1 September 1960 - 31 May 1965 * 931st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 1 July 1960 – 1 July 1965 * 4683d Operations Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960 Support Units * 4683d USAF Hospital, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960''See'' Fletcher, p. 185, list of units * 4683d Air Police Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960 * 4683d Civil Engineering Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960Cornett & Johnson, p. 108 * 4683d Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 July 1965Cornett & Johnson, p. 143 * 4683d Food Service Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960 * 4683d Supply Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960 * 4683d Transportation Squadron, 1 July 1960 - 1 October 1960 Aircraft * F-102A, 1960-1965 Awards * * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, 1 January 1962 - 18 July 1962AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits, Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 71 (Part 1) http://www.usafpatches.com/pubs/AFP900-2Vol1Bk2.pdf (Part 2), p. 547 Commanders * Col. Chester L. Sluder, 1 July 1960 - 29 Oct 1960 * Col. David B. Tudor, 20 Jul 1962-18 July 1963Abstract, History of 4683 Air Def Wg, Jan-Jun 1963 (accessed 11 Feb 2012) * Col. James W. Lancaster, by Jan 1965 - 1 July 1965Abstract, History of 4683 Air Def Wg, Jan-Mar 1965 (accessed 11 Feb 2012 See also * List of MAJCOM wings * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References Bibliography * * * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits, Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 71 Further Reading * * 4683 Category:Air defense wings of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1960